Kouta Kazuraba/Potential Timeline
In a potential timeline where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, was , who led his faction in the Sengoku Rider War. History In an apocalyptic future where the Helheim Forest has taken over the world, Gaim rode his horse as he led an army of Elementary Inves in a massive battle about to occur against Baron, as well as Zangetsu and Ryugen, to claim the Forbidden Fruit. A mysterious woman in a white dress awakens and accidentally drops her flower hair decoration as Gaim and Baron's factions charge at each other. Ultimately, Gaim defeated Baron and declared the victor. Arms Orange Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 105 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6.7 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t **'Burai Kick': 25 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 28 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 5.9 seconds is Gaim's orange-based default form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Orange Arms, Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru. If Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert the Orange Armor Part into its fruit form and spin it to use as a shield for bouncing off enemy attacks. This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. The Orange Armor Part consists of the following parts: * is the helmet to protect the head of a Rider. ** is an analysis unit installed on the top of the head that monitors the wearer's biological information. It reads heart rate and physical or mental damage and try to cooperate with the Sengoku Driver so that the wearer's combat ability can be maximized. ** is the visual line sensor section of a Rider. A myriad of small camera eyes is arranged radially and can be caught far beyond the human visual range. ** is a type of armor that protects the head, installed on the two sides of Pulp Eye. It has a role of receiving damage attacked to the head laterally to reduce damage. ** are multiple armors made by stacking several sheets of metal, installed on the back of the head. Because the armor is repulsive due to the electromagnetic force, it escapes pressure like a cushion and it greatly increases the durability to offset the damage the armor itself received. * is the armor to protect the chest of a Rider. It boasts enough strength to scratch even if it is slashed with a sharp sword. * is armor to protect the shoulder of a Rider. By taking two folded structures, it will mitigate wearer damage and protect the Rider. This Arms has four finishing attacks. *Sengoku Driver finisher: ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim performs the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. ***A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Golden Fruit Cup Soccer Tournament. ** : Gaim activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. This finisher has two variations; a straight slash for a single target and a circle version for multiple targets. *Musou Saber finisher: ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Musou Saber and charges the weapon with orange-shaped energy producing an effect of sparks around it before he slashes the enemy. *Daidaimaru Naginata Mode finisher: Orange Charge ** : Gaim locks the Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and fires energy slashes from the Musou Saber end at the enemy, trapping them in an orange sphere. Afterwards, he charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before slashing the enemy with it. The Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a multiple slash version for separate targets and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms orange slices on contact with the target. Appearances: Gaim Episode 1, 44, 46 Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device ***Senyo Joint - Essential to access Kiwami Arms *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Lockseed Holder - Carrier strap for Gaim's locks *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Gaim's Musou Saber Weapons *Musou Saber - Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms. *Daidaimaru - Gaim Orange Arms' personal weapon and one of Kiwami Arms' personal weapons. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kouta Kazuraba is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Gaim, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 44: Two People Aiming At the Future **Episode 46: Fate's Victor References ru:Кота Казураба/Потенциальный Таймлайн Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes